Paige Profitt
) |Row 3 title = Birth Place: |Row 3 info = Indianapolis, Indiana |Row 4 title = Residence: |Row 4 info = Indiana |Row 5 title = Allies: |Row 5 info = Princess Profitt (sister) Brandi Profitt (mother) Darrick Childs (father) Jennifer Quire (grandmother) David Quire (grandfather) Stephen Quire (uncle) Jack Quire (other uncle) Tara Marlow (uncle Jack's girlfriend) |Row 6 title = Enemies: |Row 6 info = Stephen Quire |Row 7 title = Likes: |Row 7 info = Her mother Brandi Profitt, Her father Darrick Childs and her sisters, The rest of her family except for her uncle Stephen Quire, Yelling at Stephen, Hanging out at the pool |Row 8 title = Dislikes: |Row 8 info = Stephen's Bad Behavior, Having a lose tooth, Stephen's Aggressiveness, Getting her tooth pulled out |Row 9 title = First Appearance: |Row 9 info = Greatest freakout ever 21}} Paige Profitt (born December 9, 2003) is the Brandi's daughter and the niece of Stephen Quire and Jack Quire. Personality She first appeared in the 21st episode, where her parents told her alongside her 4 sisters to sleep in their uncle Stephen's room, but getting irritated by her uncle Stephen to stop touching his stuff. But they decided to kick him out of his room. Also appeared in the 22nd episode, where Paige and her 4 sisters along with her parents to go back home and for some reason, her father Darrick starting to chase her uncle Stephen Quire to run and they go outside to watch them that how he chased, and Paige and their 4 sisters other uncle Jack Quire to start laughing at him that he's being chased by Darrick. And in the 30th episode, Paige is complaining her tooth out all day and trying to go to the dentist with her mother, but everybody's in the pool, Stephen gets annoyed by her niece that she's screaming like a crazy person. But Brandi told her brother that she's 10 years old. Stephen wants to see her niece's tooth loose problem. And starting to pulled and ripping her tooth out hard. And Stephen gets restrained by her big sister to let go of her arms. So Jennifer to find out that Paige's tooth is gone and still bleeding. And also, Stephen tries to get off the swimming warm pool, but gets restrained by her sister again and his father told her to stop. Jennifer Quire take her granddaughter to get off the pool to go inside the house and wanting to consoling her that what's wrong with her. Stephen finally gets off the pool and goes to the pool shed room that he's very angry and still getting stared by his brother Jack while holding his camera. Trivia *Paige was wearing teal close but you can see what she wears. Yelling at Stephen in "Greatest freakout ever 21". *She was downstairs at "Greatest freakout ever 22". *Complaining about her tooth and Stephen pull her tooth out and she cries at "Greatest freakout ever 30". Category:Brandi Profitt Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Profitt Family Category:Female Characters Category:Females